


A Little Word Can Mean So Much

by ladybug218



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica decides that Duncan isn't the one</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Word Can Mean So Much

Veronica used her key card to open the suite at the Neptune Grand. She sighed when she saw Logan sitting on the sofa, playing a video game.

He barely spared her a glance. “Duncan’s not here.”

“I know,” she replied.

Something in her tone caught his attention. He paused the game and turned to her. “So what are you doing here?”

“I came to get a few things I left here.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Got something you’d like to share with the rest of the class?”

With a sigh, Veronica sat in the arm chair near Logan. “I told Duncan it’s over.”

“Why?”

“I’m not ready to be someone’s mother.”

“So why did you fight so hard for him to get custody?” Logan asked, with no trace of his usual sarcasm.

“I promised Meg that if something happened to her, I wouldn’t let her parents raise the baby,” Veronica explained.

Logan nodded. “So what’s Duncan going to do? He’s been pretty quiet about the whole thing and I haven’t talked to him since he won custody and took the baby to stay with his parents.”

Veronica shrugged. “We never talked about it. He knew that it was basically over between us no matter how the custody trial turned out.”

“Why?”

“I was trying to recapture something that was long gone. Finding out that he’d been keeping a huge secret from me pretty much the entire time we’d been back together just clinched it.”

“I’m sorry,” Logan said unexpectedly. 

Veronica blinked. “Sorry for what? You totally lost me.”

“Lying to you when we were together.”

Her mouth fell open. “That was a long time ago.”

“I know. But I never actually apologized. And I really am sorry.”

Veronica couldn’t recall a time when she had seen Logan looking so serious and sincere. It was enough to crack the mask of stoicism she had been wearing. She felt the tears slipping down her cheeks and she started shaking from the sobs she finally let out.

She was barely aware of Logan’s arms around her. He held her tight and stroked her hair silently.

A few minutes later, she pulled away and attempted to compose herself. “Sorry,” she apologized.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for. I’m sure it’s hard for you breaking up with Duncan. He was your first love.” 

Veronica thought she noticed a trace of bitterness in his voice. “That’s not why I was crying, Logan,” she said softly, looking up and meeting his eyes.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, but what was, in actuality, only a few seconds. Then Logan’s hand was gently brushing her cheek and she leaned forward to press her lips lightly against his.

Logan’s hand moved around to the back of her head and held her close as he deepened the kiss. 

When they finally ended the kiss, Logan stayed close, resting his forehead against hers. “Veronica,” he whispered.

“What?”

“I still love you.”

Veronica felt the tears slipping down her cheeks again. Logan’s hand moved up to wipe them away. 

“I still love you, too,” she said in a quiet voice. 

Logan smiled and gave her another soft kiss. “I’m glad you stopped by tonight.”

“So am I.”


End file.
